


cute /kju:t/ adjective: attractive in a pretty or endearing way.

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Junmyeon, Dweeb Yifan, Fluff, I blame Len for this entirely, I was supposed to write smut, M/M, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Junmyeon is too much for Yifan's health at times





	cute /kju:t/ adjective: attractive in a pretty or endearing way.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I don't know what this is, blame user Len for this

Junmyeon has an odd little habit. It is an endearing little habit that always manages to reduce Yifan’s heart to a mushy, gooey substance. At first, Yifan was greatly confused and didn’t understand what it meant but eventually, he got the hang of it and when he did, he just knew he was going to love his adorable boyfriend and his even more adorable little idiosyncrasies forever.

The habit is a bit strange but a lot simple really. Whenever Junmyeon needs a hug, he rubs Yifan’s back, hands or stomach. Obviously, Yifan was confused but bemused in the beginning but one fine day, Yifan responded with a “Yes?” and Junmyeon just wrapped his arms around Yifan’s waist and pushed his face into his chest and murmured, “Nothing, I just wanted a hug.” Needless to say, Yifan metaphorically died that day. Cause of death? _Too much cute._

Yifan has a certain penchant for cute things and cuteness in general. So, when Minseok, his best buddy, set him up with his junior, Junmyeon, way back in sophomore year of college, it was a yes from Yifan at the first date alone. Junmyeon was dressed in his pastel orange shirt and ripped jeans but his hair was all blow dried and soft, waving over his eyebrows and he blushed so much that it would have been rather impossible for Yifan to say no. Then, on their second date when Junmyeon hugged him, tucking himself neatly under Yifan’s chin, the taller man was gone. If he squeezed Junmyeon a bit tighter than allowed that day, he is glad Junmyeon didn’t say anything.

Now it has been five years and they have been living together for the last two years in domestic bliss and Yifan can’t envision life without his boyfriend. Sure, the cuteness is cute but Yifan now knows his boyfriend has a certain evil streak and it is not shocking when he’s friends with Yixing and Jongdae, two evil people who look deceptively innocent. So, Junmyeon, now that he is armed with the knowledge Yifan is easy to sway with a pout or puppy eyes, he does take advantage of the weakness and gets away with things. But the rubbing thing for hugs is still the _damn fucking cutest_.

“Fan?” Junmyeon asks as Yifan stares off into space, smiling. “What are you thinking of?”

Yifan is pulled out of his thoughts and he smirks as he replies, “You.”

Junmyeon, as expected, starts blushing. His cheeks turn pink first before his nose and slowly it travels to his ears. He does try to play it off by rolling his eyes and huffing, “That’s so cheesy.”

Yifan chuckles and pulls Junmyeon to sit down beside him on the couch. Junmyeon fumbles a bit since he did have the tray of food in his hand. He thankfully doesn’t drop anything as Yifan pulls him down on his lap instead. Yifan presses his face into Junmyeon’s nape and inhales deeply, taking in the soft vanilla scent of his skin. Junmyeon feels his whole face heating up some more. He mumbles, “Fan…”

“Myeon,” Yifan sighs. He rubs his head on Junmyeon’s nape and smiles, tightening his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “My Myeon, all mine.”

Junmyeon swears the roots of his hair are probably sizzling now. Yifan can be so ridiculous at times (but who’s he kidding, he loves it anyway). He picks up the bowl of tapioca chips and says, “Stop it, will you?”

Yifan laughs, pressing light kisses into Junmyeon’s neck. “Never!”

Yifan ceases to “annoy” Junmyeon anyway a bit later as they both turn their attention to the movie playing on the television. For the next one hour, they both have their attention fixed on Captain Marvel. Being major Marvel fans, they have seen the movie before but hey, it doesn’t hurt to watch the movie ten more times in their book. But an hour and some minutes in, Junmyeon has dozed off. Yifan chuckles when he finds Junmyeon with his eyes shut and cheek pressed on his shoulder. He shakes his head and slowly moves. He holds Junmyeon’s head gently before putting a cushion on the seat and resting his head on it. He also pauses the movie and decides to clean up the empty bowls of snacks. As he stands, he takes some time gazing at Junmyeon’s sleeping form. He’s so small when he’s curled up like this that it hurts Yifan’s heart in the best way possible. With one kiss on Junmyeon’s brow, Yifan shuffles into the kitchen.

He cleans the bowls, the glasses and even decides to clean out the coffee maker and put in a new filter sheet while at it. He also wipes down the counter and around the sink. Since he suddenly felt so productive, he thinks ahead to dinner, wondering what he should make. It’s the weekend, so he can try something fancy and take his time. Junmyeon loves the beef noodle soup he makes, he could try that.

He knows they had some beef left, so he checks the freezer. He checks for the rest of the ingredients in the refrigerator and he is making a mental shopping list when he feels a warm weight on his waist. He straightens up and finds Junmyeon on his back, his arms wrapped around Yifan’s waist. And as Yifan anticipates, Junmyeon starts to rub his head on Yifan’s back. Yifan smiles, his heart thudding a little as he slowly turns around and pulls Junmyeon into his arms.

Junmyeon sighs, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Yifan says, “You look so cute sleeping, I possibly couldn’t.”

Junmyeon leans back before putting his chin on Yifan’s sternum and glares up at his boyfriend through his bangs, murmuring, “I am not cute.”

With the pout, the sleepy kitten eyes blinking at him, Yifan has to _strongly_ disagree. But he laughs anyway and kisses Junmyeon’s nose. “Anyway, do you wanna come shopping with me? I needed some things to cook.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes slightly, “Oh? What are you making?”

“Beef noodle soup, the kind you like.”

A big, bright smile chases the sleepiness away on Junmyeon’s face and almost blinds Yifan. “Oh! My lucky day!”

Junmyeon chuckles as he unwraps himself and rushes to the bathroom to freshen up. Yifan just keeps smiling as he stands in the middle of their kitchen. _Cute, cute, always so fucking cute._


End file.
